Venom
"Nobody knows what I'll do next." :::::::::-Venom Venom is the main owner king and founder of the BZPC. And he rules with AN IRON FIST.--SPARTAN 027 01:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) BZPower Life He is a comic maker on BZP with his successful series, now in its third season, ~V~ His first comic series in 2006 ended in late 2007 as The Venom Chronicles 3.0, starting ~V~ after being inspired to return to comic making by one of his best friends ,Vahkoro. He has to deal with trolls, noobs, and retards who hate him for no reason. Fortunately, he pwns them all. BZPC started out when Venom discovered Gabbly for his blogsite. He created a Gabbly for BZPower and BZPC was born. Later on in the year, Venom learned of a new BZPC on xat created by Kodan. He soon moved everybody to the site. It was going smoothly, but Venom always wondered if Kodan actually made a good admin. He got his answer later on. Not to mention the continuous problems caused by JediBot that caused a rivalry between him and Venom. The Revolt It started as Venom being promoted an admin on the site and then soon JediBot beginning an argument with him. JediBot asked to be banned from being pwned alot by everybody and Kodan did so, demoting Venom at the same time for an unknown reason.. From there everybody was much calmer. Calm, until Kodan suddenly acted strange and revealed himself to be JediBot hacking him, along with JediBot revealing himself to be Kodan. Venom and Gavla easily knew it was just some stupid trick, but despite that JediBot and Kodan continued on and on ranting how JediBot "hacked Kodan". There really was no point seeing as how everybody knew it was a trick, and it only annoyed them all. It continued until finally they changed back to normal and JediBot was promoted to admin. Seeing what Kodan and JediBot are truly capable of, especially Jed, Venom left the chat and revolted stating how Kodan and JediBot were unfit to be admins of the chat. Many agreed, and Venom started a new BZPower chat, the BZPC we chat in today. Venom linked everybody to it except Kodan and JediBot. Kodan then pleaded to Venom to let him in the new chat, and Venom did so. Pretty much everybody except for JediBot were in the new chat. Jed couldn't believe it, however, that Venom succeeded to start a great chat. Venom didn't really care, as long as Kodan and JediBot aren't admins, the chat would go smoothly. Until later. JediBot Many wonder why the member JediBot, Venom's former co-author, is banned forever without any chance of coming back. As the chat pursued to success, JediBot was finally allowed in the chat. He still had problems, as he started flame wars and continued to argue with Venom. Of course in every single time, JediBot apologizes and kisses up to Venom. Wash, rinse, repeat. The is much more though. JediBot was banned repeatedly over time for going a bit too far with his flaming, as he began to behave inappropriately and speaking vulgar language. Whenever he was promoted to moderator whenever Venom actually trusted him, he abused his power and gained a rivalry with Lewajohnson. Over and over, he was demoted and promoted again, only to be demoted and so forth. Venom also had to deal with Jedibot's many "pranks". One incident began when BZPC member and co-owner ExDee (also a rival of Jed) began his site called hiper. Venom was an admin on the site, and Jedibot joined, following an anonymous member named HotRod who Jed claimed to be his friend. It seemed believable at first, until Venom grew suspicious of it. He soon had a reason. Apparently, hot rod had a sister named Elita who would also visit the BZPC time to time. There was then talk of HotRod revealing that JediBot... Er.. Did something with Elita. Of course this was inappropriate, and Venom banned him and went to get to the bottom of this. Elita came later on (surprisingly banned as well) revealing what hotrod said was true. Venom argued that this is a lie and JediBot was making it all up. He had proof. Venom claimed that HotRod/Elita had the same exact IP Address as JediBot, and that they were never on at the same time JediBot was. And whenever they were on at the same time, one of them didn't talk. Later on Jedibot denied everthing claiming that he's busy whenever they're on and that they share IP Addresses amongst their families since they are "best friends". Venom still didn't believe him. Jedibot also claimed to have done... Something with Elita and went too far with it saying he was going to do it again. Venom banned him. Over time JediBot admitted to it all being a stupid prank and was later on unbanned. There's much more, just visit Jed's wiki article. Meraceire Venom's former co-author, Meraceire or Mera, started many arguments with Venom. It started when Venom promoted Mera to owner for making the BZPC a great BG. Mera then began to abuse his power by kicking and banning for no reason, and Venom demoted him to moderator. Mera then began to bash Venom straight out of no where, stating that "it was only a joke", with Venom fighting back "Your joke was abuse of power, and this is what you get". Mera began to bash and flame Venom, causing another demotion. He didn't stop there. But later Mera apologized, but hesitated when he believed apologizing "was for sissies". Later on Venom, Jed, and Mera planned together special comics for the co-authors' upcoming birthdays. They agreed to his plan that they would start the comic, and Venom would add on to the comics. However, on Mera's birthday Venom waited for Mera to start the birthday comic, only for Mera to return complaining that he shouldn't have to work on his birthday. Venom GOT PISSED and told Mera off saying that HE AGREED to do the comic, but Mera solely insulted and harassed Venom, getting him banned from BZPC, and fired from V.2. Mera didn't stop. He continued to harass Venom in his comics, and in PMs on BZP. It went on, until Mera finally apologized, and said he only acted like that to reestablish himself. He was forgiven. Until Venom discovered Mera was talking about him behind his back on the forum TMR, posting biased posts about him causing comic makers such as Kortu to bash Venom as well. Mera then fixed it, convincing them it was a joke. From there nobody knows, except Mera began acting a bit nooby on BZPC... (Mera, this is Ven's page. He wrote it. He is entitled to whatever he thinks fits in his history --Tenebrae Invictus) Venom's Awesome plan During the time Mera harassed Venom, and when JediBot innocently tried to gain Venom's trust, one night Venom was on BZPC with some members he doesn't even know well. Two were banned for disrespecting and insulting Venom, and he decided to lie about "leaving BZPC for a whole month". He left, but he stayed at the comic makers chat in the meantime with LJ. He was gone from BZPC until the next day. The next day Venom returns to the BZPC- with a surprise. He resets the whole chat, demoting everybody into a guest where they lose the privilege to chat. Venom knew doing this would cause the trolls of the chat to start a new BZPC behind his back. Venom sent one of his friends undercover to retrieve information. It seems JediBot started a new chat, and so has Mera. Then Venom went undercover disguising himself as a halo noob and went to the bigger chat: Mera's chat. Venom (in disguise) questioned everybody such as Archon, Anon, JediBot, and others. They all revealed how they thought Venom as a jerk, and he was stupid to reset the whole chat. They also talked more trash about him, until Venom revealed himself, pwning everytroll on the chat. Knowing who they were, Venom redid the BZPC making everybody back to a member, EXCEPT for the trolls from Mera's chat. This was Venom's best act as owner EVER. It's been inspiring owners to also pull this plan off on unsuspecting moderators as they disguise themselves and played with them like Venom did. Fun Facts *Venom is the very first comic maker on BZP to use symbiotes, and to also be a symbiote. *The only people who hate him are the people he's banned for breaking the rules, such as JediBot. *He is the harshest rule inforcer, not tolerating any disrespect towards him. *He was given the rights to the -{Agents}- series, started by him, ExDee, and Ontez, after the original series died from the other authors abandoning it. He is now planning a 4.0 series. *He is one of the oldest members, at age 16. *He is the very founder of BZPC starting the first BZPC on Gabbly.